


Green

by your_starless_eyes



Series: Lemon Boy [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (It's sad I have to tag that), Again, Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Phil Lester's secret eating problem makes a cameo, Phil brings dan flowers and it's adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy fics make me :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Flowers. What an underappreciated gesture of kindness.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song
> 
> Green  
> Cavetown  
> Lemon Boy  
> 2018
> 
> "[...] She still holds a special warm place in my heart and it just genuinely makes me happy now to see her happy."  
> -Robin Skinner (Cavetown), via Bandcamp

> _I see your eyes in the flowers / I’ll pick a bunch for your room / Green and blue to match your pictures  // You looked so good in green / I hope you’re well / And I’m proud of you still / Take care of my shirt / Warm and red / I hope you love yourself / Your body and heart / I hope you feel happy / That’s all I want_

_~Green, Cavetown (Lemon Boy, 2018)_

_•-•-•-•-•_

Tulips and daisies and sunflowers- oh my. Colour is everywhere in this bunch of flowers.

Phil takes a deep breath. He raises his hand to knock on Dan's bedroom door, but the younger boy opens it right on cue- as if he'd been expecting Phil. Phil wouldn't be surprised if he was, actually. Dan has a tendency to know exactly when Phil needs or wants to talk to him, and Phil has the same for him.

"Hey," Dan greets, leaning on the doorframe. His curls are messy from raking his hands through them, and he probably hasn't slept in a few nights. "What's up?"

"I got you something," Phil says shyly. Dan raises an eyebrow expectantly, probably more than a little confused.

" _Okay_ ," he drawls. "Do I want to know what you did that was so horrible you felt the need to bring me a gift?"

"I didn't  _do_ anything," Phil argues, giggling at Dan's expression of disbelief.

"Yeah, alright- sure you didn't," he says finally. "You coming in or am I meant to just hold the door for ages?"

"I'll come in," Phil decides. He keeps his back away from Dan, and sits on his bed.

"You're scaring me with the secrecy," Dan tells him, sitting on the piano bench. Phil gives him a reassuring smile.

"I brought you something," he begins. Dan nods.

"We've covered this, yes," he allows.

"Here," Phil says quickly. "For your desk." He hands Dan the bunch of flowers, and Dan looks shocked. "You don't have to have them if you don't want," Phil assures him, his words coming out a hurried mess. "I just thought you might like a little bit of colour in here, but if you don't that's-" Dan cuts him off by pressing his lips to Phil's, setting the flowers down. Phil kisses him back, warmth flooding his body as he realises Dan appreciates the gesture.

"Thank you," Dan says quietly, speaking against Phil's mouth. "They're lovely- just like you."

"No," Phil replies, placing his hand against Dan's cheek. "They're beautiful- like you."

"I love you," Dan breathes, kissing Phil again. "God, what did I ever do to deserve a boy like you?"

"You like them, then?" Phil asks. Dan lies down next to him, letting his fingers intertwine with Phil's.

"Of course I do- flowers are such an underestimated gesture of kindness," he tells Phil. He turns so that he's on top of the older boy and presses his nose to Phil's. "You know what else they are?"

"What?" Phil asks, staring into Dan's russet eyes defiantly.

"A universal sign of apology, regret and remorse," Dan finishes. "So, _what_ did you do?" Phil stares him down for a moment longer before bursting out laughing, pushing Dan off of him.

"I ate your cereal," he admits.

"Of course you did," Dan groans. "Jesus Christ, Philip."

"You know me too well," Phil laughs.

"I would hope so!" Dan replies indignantly. "I've lived with you for how long? I know you as well as I know myself!"

"Fortunately, I know you that well also," Phil says. "That's why I brought flowers."

"Lucky for you, I accept your apology and your flowers. You are forgiven, Lester."

"I'm glad, Howell."

 

**Author's Note:**

> For all my lovelies who might have been feeling sad or down or overwhelmed, I hope you feel better now. I love you all. ♡
> 
> ~Phanwich


End file.
